


Isaac and Stiles and the Star Wars Saga

by plumfulkiss



Series: Tales from the Art AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is dead, Stiles lives in NYC, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumfulkiss/pseuds/plumfulkiss
Summary: A drabble from an AU:Stiles moves to New York after Scott's unexpected death at the end of Season 3A, and after meeting a new batch of supernaturals, things don't get any easier for him. Isaac visits to help out, and Stiles has some conflicting thoughts about him, about Scott, about everything. All while watching Star Wars.
Relationships: Both of these relationships are ambiguous, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles likes them both, at least he thinks he does - Relationship
Series: Tales from the Art AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Isaac and Stiles and the Star Wars Saga

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know why i'm posting this? i'm not able to update this side of nowhere right now but i wanted to post something :)

Maybe they shouldn’t have decided to watch all of the movies on a Tuesday night. It would take 22 hours, give or take, and if they were going to do it, it would have to be before Isaac returned home. It was the final countdown.

They started from the beginning of the timeline; strategically planning to skip certain movies and where to stop for the night and how they’d end up sleeping throughout classes and how, at least for Isaac, it wouldn’t matter because he’d be gone back to Beacon Hills by the end of the week. Stiles didn’t care about his grades; he had the right to now, they’d be fine for a week if he wasn’t failing by now. Trottall might hate him for sleeping through his class.

At some point Stiles thinks about what would happen if he kissed Isaac. He isn’t going to do it; there’s too much at stake and the last thing he wants is to read things wrong, especially only on episode two. It would be a lonely watch without Isaac, so he doesn’t do it.

But he thinks about it. He thinks about the swell of music that would play as if it were a movie, some romantic movie where despite all odds they would prevail, and he thinks about the way Isaac would taste. When they sit closely like this, near each other, huddled together watching the laptop screen flicker between scenes, Stiles’ senses are overwhelmed with Isaac. It’s the most surreal feeling ever; he knows werewolves have better senses than his own, and that it’s the same werewolf senses that, if properly trained, can smell emotions and thoughts and feelings. He feels like sitting by Isaac is somewhat the same. He smells like peace and peaches and the pine trees that swaddled Beacon Hills as if a blanket and Stiles wonders if he would taste the same.

When he wonders like that he focuses on the screen, on the frames of a movie series Scott had promised to watch and then it never came to fruition.

Was that why he was acting like this? Sure, the argument could be made that he just hadn’t watched the movies yet this year; that it was his personal tradition and Isaac was the first person who was free, nothing more, nothing less. 

The thought process remains, though, a testament to the complex feelings he had about just about everything after all that had happened. Did he like him? Isaac shifts beside him and stretches, his worn jumper stretching loosely with the contours of his form, and when Stiles looks at him he looks back and then flicks the darker-haired boy in the nose with a weak and innocent smile. 

They keep watching the movie.

Stiles can’t pinpoint whether he likes Isaac or if Isaac is just a placeholder for Scott, and the fact that he can’t leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He knew he liked Scott at least once, and that the pining might have been mutual, but nothing developed.

Scott was definitely a puppy when it came to Allison. Stiles wonders if Isaac is the same. 

Maybe he isn’t the same; he came here knowing full well that it messed with any plans with Allison he had. He helped and he stayed and saw through the entire thing without much argument, all things considered. Despite constant bickering he was there for Stiles when he needed him to be, and that meant a lot. When he had come over and Allison was on the phone it became a bit of a group activity.

Although…

Maybe he is the same, and it stings to find such a similarity. It feels like a disservice to Isaac to think in such a way, a disservice to Scott too. When Isaac looks at him he wonders if he can smell the conflicted feelings, but he doesn’t say anything. 

Why were they so similar? Was it because they were bitten by a Hale? They didn’t act similarly, Scott was significantly more outgoing and for lack of a better word, kind of dense. Isaac was intelligent and calculated and soft. They were both soft. They were both his friends. They were both important.

Stiles missed Scott. Stiles missed everyone.

By episode three Isaac is asleep, curled up and laying on his own arm rather than a pillow. His legs are twisted in Stiles’ blanket and Stiles doesn’t understand how he sleeps like that. Then again, Stiles can’t throw around any judgements about sleeping habits. He watches the movie.

And Isaac is peaceful, like peaches and pine trees and picture frames with friends and family in it reminding him of home, and maybe that’s why he thinks he likes Isaac, it’s because Isaac is what’s left of home in Beacon Hills. He wasn’t meant for such a concrete jungle. It was too cold here, too covered in smog.

When Isaac wakes up he teases him for falling asleep. He calls him a moron and a loser and all untruths, berating him for falling asleep and then further not knowing the words to such an iconic near-end scene. It’s four in the morning, four in the sleepless, sleepless morning.

“I don’t like you,” he says tiredly, untruthfully, shoving Isaac away.

They keep on watching the movie. Stiles keeps on wondering. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk about this! tumblr @plumfulkiss


End file.
